The Trouble With Brothers
by greeneyes513
Summary: One week after the final battle. One week after Ginny and Harry have gotten back together, Harry mysteriously breaks it off. Now Ginny must move on with a new house, new job, new boyfriend…and new baby?
1. Breakfast at Hermione's

"_Ginny, I love you, I love what we had, but I don't think this is quite working out. I think that maybe we should see other people for a while."_ One week after the final battle. One week after Ginny and Harry have gotten back together, Harry mysteriously breaks it off. Now Ginny must move on with a new house, new job, new boyfriend…and new baby?

The Trouble with Brothers

By GreenEyes513

Chapter 1

Breakfast at Hermione's

"Ginny, I love you, I love what we had, but I don't think this is quite working out. I think that maybe we should see other people for a while." She stood staring blankly at Harry; she could not believe what was happening. Didn't he remember what they had done just one week ago? Didn't he remember all they had been through, like dating for a few weeks then breaking up so he could fight his war? She waited! She waited two years for him! And one week after they get back together this is how he repays her! The GIT!

"Fine Harry, besides I've been wanting to see other people anyways," Ginny replied.

Harry looked taken aback for a moment, "Oh, well that's great then! Its agreed we will both see other people for the time being."

That is when they saw it—the look of unease in Harry's eye. A sort of nervousness, as if he was not telling her something, as if there was a greater reason to breaking up with her. "Maybe he was already with someone else?" Hermione questioned uncertainly.

"No, I don't think so; maybe he's scared about when I tell Ron that we broke up."

"Probably. Well, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. Maybe get out of this pensive, move out of the burrow and get a job. I mean, I'm eighteen years old. I need to move on in my life."

Hermione looked somewhat apprehensive, "Does your mum know about this brilliant plan to move out?"

"No, and she shouldn't have a problem with it. I am eighteen years old, I've been waiting for a boy to come home for me for two very long years, and I am out of Hogwarts." Ginny suddenly paused from her rant, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, no reason. I actually think that's a good idea, you know with Harry moving in and all."

"Harry what? This is my house we are talking about, my house! Why don't I ever know anything that is going on! Moreover, since when is that git moving in? I just can't even stand the sound of his name anymore! He ruined our relationship, and then he has the audacity to move into my house?" By this time, Ginny's face was so red it could rival Ron's ears at the mere suggestion of a romance between him and Hermione. She was fuming; now she would have to deal with this insufferable twit everyday.

"Well Ginny, maybe you should move in with me. I have been looking for a roommate, and you could move in as soon as you like. I could even help you get a job."

"Err, well Hermione that's good and all, I mean I would love to live with you but, um, don't you live in a muggle neighborhood?"

"Oh don't worry about that; I can teach you to live like a muggle in no time. Besides, I can lend you '_My life as a Muggle'. _It's really good Ginny. The author lived as a muggle for a year. You will love it, and maybe we can find you a new boyfriend, too!"

"I don't know Hermione; I mean this is all so sudden. You guys got back a week ago after two years fighting a war. You and Ron just got out of St. Mungo's three days ago, and Harry and I broke up last night."

"Well then just think about it ok Ginny?"

"Sure thing," she said. It would be nice to get out of the house, and to have her own apartment with Hermione would be much better than living in the same house as Harry Potter.

"But don't you think it odd that after waiting two years, after being together for only a week, he breaks up with me?" Ginny questioned while slowly drinking the tea Hermione had just poured for her.

"Well-," Hermione started nervously.

However, Ginny quickly cut her off, "Maybe he wasn't ready. Maybe we moved to fast. I thought he loved me, and that's why we did that." Ginny's mind was going over the reunion that they had had a week ago in her bedroom.

"What did you do?" Hermione interjected as Ginny went down memory lane.

"Oh, um nothing," Ginny said quickly, turning extremely red again as she thanked the lord that it had been only Harry and her at home that night.

"Ginny! Tell me what happened! It's not like you guys did something stupid, like shag or anything," Hermione begged.

Ginny just turned even redder if that was possible, and she was so glad that her parents and brothers had left her at The Burrow when they went to St. Mungo's to visit Ron and others after the final battle, conveniently giving her and Harry a house alone, all night. After two years of barley seeing each other, they had certainly taken this as a chance to ….rekindle their love.

Hermione choked on her tea, "You two didn't, did you? Oh, Ginny, what happened to being a virgin until you're married?"

"Well," Ginny answered meekly, "up until yesterday I really thought Harry and I would end up together married. I guess I gave him my virginity, probably the most important thing to me, for no reason!" Ginny sobbed into Hermione's shoulder.

"It's okay Ginny. Don't worry, we will find someone else for you."

"But I don't want anyone else. I want Harry! Besides, every guy would think of me as 'Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived, The-Teen-Who-Conquered's girlfriend' and frankly, Hermione, I really don't want to deal with that right now."

"First off it would be 'Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived, The-Teen-Who-Conquered's ex-girlfriend'."

She gave her a deathly glare, "Gee, thanks Hermione."

"Secondly," Hermione continued as if she hadn't heard her, "we can find you a perfectly good muggle boyfriend."

"Hermione, why would you need a muggle boyfriend? I'm sure Ron would be more then happy to be your boyfriend," Harry said cheekily as he walked into Hermione's parent's kitchen.

"What?" Hermione and Ron said as Ron, who was quickly turning a shade of red an apple would be jealous of, walked in the room.

Ginny was mortified. The boy, no man, whom she gave up her virginity to, the man she thought she would spend the rest of her life with, just walked into the room, and he did not even notice her.

"So 'Mione what are you up to?" asked a still red Ron.

"Just having breakfast with your sister Ginny. What about you boys?" Hermione asked while looking nervously from Ginny to Harry.

"Oh, err, hi Gin," Harry said, extremely shy for someone who just ended the relationship.

With out acknowledging the existence of Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived, The-Teen-Who-Conquered, Ginny quickly got up. Pulling on her coat she excused herself. "Well Hermione, thanks for breakfast, but I must be off. I'll be sure to talk to Mum and Dad about your offer. Can we expect you for dinner?"

Hermione nodded as Ginny stepped up to the fireplace. She grabbed some floo powder, said good-bye to Hermione and her brother and yelled, "Diagon Alley," into the fire, and without a backwards glance to Harry, she was gone with a green puff of smoke.

**special thanks to my beta Silver Phoenix **check out my user profile for more info on this story.


	2. Red Dawn

Chapter 2

Red Dawn

_"I cannot believe mother had actually sent me home. I am perfectly fine; I should be fighting next to Harry. Stupid branch! Why did I have to trip and hit my head?" Ginny sat in bed at The Burrow while the love of her life was off, miles away, fighting the final battle. "If Harry dies I will never forgive mother," Ginny thought as she drifted of to sleep._

Ginny was sitting at a muggle ice cream shop near the Leaky cauldron waiting for Hermione to meet her. The two friends were going to find an apartment today, but Ginny's mind just was not on that. Her mind was still on the events fallowing the final battle.

_It had been miracle, after the final battle; a one on one duel with the Dark Lord, Tom Riddle himself, after killing the most evil wizard of all time Harry the-boy-who-lived, teen-who-conquered left the battlefield unscathed. While countless others were sent to St. Mungo's for spell damage and various other ailments, Harry Potter was quickly check out then sent off to The Burrow to check on Ginny._

_Waking up to, the sound of some one Apparating downstairs, Ginny quickly sat up causing her head to spin. She heard someone on the stairs on the way to her room. It was probably a Death Eater coming to take her away. Just as the middle step on the stairs should have creaked loudly it did not, "Harry!"_

_Ginny ran out of her room to the landing in front of the stairs, "Its over Gin, He's dead." Harry looked tired, after a lifetime of fighting, after losing so much it was all over. "Ginny, Its all over, the aurors can take it from here, will you," Harry seemed very nervous at this prospect and as he opened his mouth to speak again, but Ginny came at him with that fiery look in her eyes._

"Ginny! How long have you been waiting?" A very polished looking Hermione asked.

"Oh, Hey Hermione. Not long, besides, I've been thinking."

Knowing what Ginny was thinking about, Harry, she tried to change the subject, "Oh, well we better be going now, before all the good flats are gone," she sad with a smile.

"Yes, let's be off now," Ginny tried to perk up.

As the two girls walked down the streets of London, Hermione continuously tried to get Ginny's mind off Harry.

"I think if we should get something close to the Leaky Cauldron for easy Floo access. What do you think Ginny?"

"That's nice Hermione," Ginny replied distractedly.

_"Ginny, I really want to have what you and I had back in my sixth year," Harry started his lips red and swollen from constant snogging for the past thirty minutes._

_"Harry, I've been waiting for two years, of course I want to be an Us again."_

_"Really?" Harry looked at her with a look of relief all over his face._

_Smiling, "Really," Ginny whispered as she kissed Harry again, "When do you think everyone will be home?"_

_"I don't know, probably not until tomorrow or the next day. Ron, Hermione and the twins had some spell damage, but nothing too serious. Why?"_

_"Harry, have you noticed where we are, and the fact that we are here with very little chance of interruption?" Ginny looked at Harry with a suggestive look of want._

_Looking around Harry noticed that their snogging had led them to Ginny's room furthermore, Ginny's bed. The implication dawned on him, "Do you really want to Ginny?"_

_"Yes Harry, I think I have been ready for two years."_

_"I love you Gin," Harry said simply before kissing her._

"So what do you think?" Hermione asked brightly, "This one has everything we need: two rooms, a nice sized living room, a kitchen and this one even has a dining room!"

"What?" Ginny asked coming out of her reverie.

"Honestly Ginny, have you even remotely paid attention all day? This is the fourth apartment we have looked at all day and you have yet to comment on one of them!"

Ginny looked around the apartment for the first time, after being there for about half an hour. "Actually, Hermione I think this one is perfect. It is close to your parent's office, and the Leaky Cauldron."

"Well let's run down stairs to the rental office so we can rent this place!"

"Sounds great Hermione!" Ginny tried to sound.

After renting their flat Hermione decided to walk down the road for a quick visit to her parent's dental office, leaving Ginny to her self in their newly rented flat.

The flat was perfect; it was small but not too small. There was a kitchen connected to the living room and a dining room just big enough to fit a small table but with a simple charm would be perfect to fit the Weasleys for a Sunday dinner.

The windows from the flat had a great view of a lovely little park across the road. From her view, Ginny could see a young couple playing with their daughter.

_"Are you asleep love?" Harry asked as he kissed her cheek._

_"No, I'm awake Harry," see said as she turned into him._

_"Gin, what do you want out of life, what is your greatest goal?"_

_"Well, I don't know. I mean before yesterday, all anybody wanted in life was for the defeat of Voldemort, but my hero saw to that. So, Harry love, I don't know yet. What do you want?"_

_"You really want to know?" Harry questioned seriously._

_Ginny nodded solemnly, "Yes Harry, what do you want now after you have finally completed your destiny?"_

_"Look out the window Gin."_

_Ginny turned and looked at a beautiful blood red sunrise, "You want the sun?"_

_Harry continued ignoring her remark, "Gin, I want this. I want to wake up every morning to every red dawn of my lifetime with you. I want to have a family; I want little Harrys and Ginnys to run around playing Quidditch with Uncle Ron and playing pranks on the twins. Ginny, I fought this war for a very selfish reason. I fought so I could have a life with you."_

_Ginny snuggled closer under the sheets to Harry. "I love you," Ginny whispered as she kissed Harry._

"Ginny! Guess what!"

"What Hermione? House elves want freedom?" Ginny replied sarcastically.

"Soon, but no. I got you a job!"

"Really? Well that was quick. Where?" Ginny replied and for the first time that day seemed somewhat enthusiastic.

"My parent's office, they needed a new receptionist!"

"Thanks Hermione," Ginny said with a smile.


	3. Working Girl

**

* * *

Chapter 3 **

**Working Girl **

"GINNY! Get up now! You must finish packing we need to move in, and be settled before you start working tomorrow," Hermione was yelling to a groggy and very tired Ginny.

Ginny, who had spent the previous day packing up things that she would bring with her to the new apartment, and shopping with Hermione for furniture, had very little time to think about Harry. She got up and dressed and ready for the day, then she continued to pack her bags. Ginny's childhood bedroom was almost bear. The only things that were staying where her bed and dresser and a few other things for if she needed to be a guest at The Burrow. Ginny quickly checked over the room for anything forgotten. As she looked under the bed, she finally found what she had been missing since the day after the battle. Small tears sprung from her eyes as she pulled a small pink set of knickers from under her bed.

"_Harry, Harry wake up."_

"_Huh what Love?" Mumbled a groggy, tousled looking Harry._

"_Hurry Harry, I hear people downstairs I think my brothers are home!" Ginny cried, as she hurriedly tried to find her clothes from the night before._

_When Ginny looked back Harry had gone back to sleep. "HARRY! My brothers, who OVERLY care about my virtue, have just come home. I really do not think they would care that you are the-bloody-boy-who-lived if they find out you are the-boy-who-shagged-their-little-sister!" Harry finally looked somewhat awake as Ginny threw his boxers into his face. "Now where is my bra? Harry please help now!"_

_Ginny was frantic, she could hear two sets of voices down stairs and whoever the two where she was sure they wouldn't be too happy finding Harry in her room naked from their adventures of the night before. Finding her bra under Harry's tattered shirt, she put it on only to look back and see Harry still sitting on her bed with out his pants on. "HARRY! I love you and your very handsome but please put on your pants and trousers before someone comes up here looking for us!" Ginny was whispering franticly, she now had her top on and was searching franticly for her knickers. _

"_Ginny! You awake. We've come to take you to see Ron and Hermione!" Yelled her brother Bill from down stairs. _

"_Oh Bill I just woke up I'll be down in a minute!" she yelled down and turned to Harry, "Get up to Ron's room hurry, just pretend like your sleeping!" Grabbing a new pair of knickers and a skirt, she turned back towards the stairs, yelling again towards Bill, "You might want to go up to Ron's room and wake Harry." _

_Hearing two sets of feet mount the stairs Ginny hurried back into her room tossing the rest of the strewn about clothes under her bed._

"_Ginny, you ready yet?" came a knock on her door from her brother Charlie. _

"_Just brushing my hair I'll be down in a second," She was trying to make her hair look not so mussed from the night before. _

_A few minutes later Ginny found herself being led in-between her too brothers to the room where Ron and Hermione were being kept. The hospital was filled to the brim with patients who were mostly new. Many of the people Ginny saw waiting to be healed were people Ginny knew, many people from her Hogwarts days and from the Order. It was the next day and people were still in line to be healed, the only reason her brother and best friend had been seen to was the fact that they are Harry Potter's best friends, two-thirds of the Golden Trio. _

"_Ginny!" her mother ran forward giving her a rib-crushing hug, "It's all over!" Her mother finally let go over to take a good look at her and then looked around, "Where is Harry? I sent him home to check on you."_

_Ginny smiled and whispered to her mother, "He is right here. We figured it be better if he was under his invisibility cloak." _

_Since Ron and Hermione where the very involved in the war, part of the Golden Trio and Harry Potter's best friends they shared a private room. Once inside the room, the rest of her family and Hermione greeted Ginny and Harry was able to take off his cloak. Both Hermione and Ron were awake and alert, but both looked very tired and bruised. _

"_Mr. Weasley, would you like to come with me to get some tea, I would like to talk with you," Harry said suddenly looking very nervous but stealing looks at Ginny. _

"_Sure my boy. Molly dear, we will be right back," he said smiling at his wife." _

_At this Ginny looked at Hermione whom she had been talking to, "What do you suppose Harry needs to talk to dad about?" _

A knock suddenly came from the door, "Who is it?" Frantically finding a place to store her knickers, she went to open the door.

It was Hermione, "Are you ready, Ginny?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Ginny replied, barley looking at Hermione as she was trying to dry tears from her face.

Ginny had been like this since last Monday, the slightest thing that reminded her of Harry could set her off. By now, Hermione knew well enough when not to talk things out with Ginny, so she left her alone, "I'll be down stairs ready to Floo when you are."

Five minutes later when Ginny walked down the stairs into the Burrow kitchen, she was met with what you usually would find in the Burrow growing up. Her brothers and Hermione seated around the table talking, arguing, and joking around, her mother bustling around serving everyone food, and her father getting ready for work.

"Ginny dear, come eat something before you leave," her mother called to her.

Ginny took the seat nearest Hermione and started jovially talking with her brothers, whom were going to help them set up their new apartment today. The kitchen was full of noise and chaos, just like growing up. Suddenly Hermione, who was relentlessly going over moving plans, stopped talking as the kitchen became quieter and the back door opened.

"Good morning Harry," ventured Hermione whilst the Weasley boys shot him looks some of approval, others of hatred.

Looking around the table Ginny could not decide if her brothers were happy or upset with Harry. Bill and Charlie certainly looked pleased with him the twins looked upset and Ron was just confused between his loyalty towards Harry and that towards his sister.

"Harry, you must join us for breakfast," Mrs. Weasley stated. She was neither happy with Harry nor mad at him she was more upset that he and Ginny did not end up how she had envisioned; nevertheless, he was like a son to her and would be moving in next week.

"Hey, Gin. Mind if I sit here?" Harry queried with an apologetic tone to his voice, motioned to the seat next to Ginny.

Getting up she gave Harry a piercing look, "I don't care where you sit Harry, but don't hey Gin me!"

"_Hey Gin!" Harry said while sitting down next to Ginny at the Burrow table. _

"_Hey Harry. Have you gotten tired of Ron beating your arse at wizard's chess?" _

"_No indeed!" Harry quickly defended himself. Ginny gave him a meaningful look, "Okay so he has been beating me all night. How do you always know these things Gin?" _

"_I guess I just know you Harry," she replied as Harry started kissing her. _

"_Hey! Get a room you two!" yelled Ron as he and Hermione walked through the kitchen to the back door. "We've only been out of St. Mungo's a couple of hours and we've caught you snogging like ten times!"_

"_More like twice and how many times have I caught you and Hermione snogging?" replied Ginny saucily. _

_At this accusation both Ron and Hermione, who had been smirking up until now, turned extremely red. "Yeah, well, we best be off!" Ron retorted. _

_As they left the kitchen, Ginny turned back to Harry who looked slightly nervous. "Gin, Love I have wanted to ask you something since after the final battle," Harry started in a strangled nervous tone. _

"_Ginny, I love you with all my heart! I always have, I left you to fight a war for two years, but now I'm back." _

_This could not be, could it? What was Harry getting at? _

"_During those two years I always saw us as a couple. So if I am rushing into this I am sorry, but I love you so much, Ginny—" _

_However, she never heard the finished sentence. "Harry can we talk to you for a moment?" came the voice of Bill through the door. _

Sitting there in the new apartment, Ginny still couldn't get thoughts of Harry from her mind, they had plagued her all week after that meeting in the kitchen Harry had become very nervous around her and they barley had talked until the next day when he had broken it off with her.

Then today, Harry had tried to be civil towards her and she just pushed him away. Perhaps he has moved on. Then I will too! Ginny decided as she set out her clothes for work the next day.

"I've decided to move on!" declared a chipper and actually happy looking Ginny the next morning.

Hermione choked and spit out her tea, "What?"

"Well, I've decided. Harry has obviously already moved on, and I should too! I have a life to live, I have a new job and apartment and I think it's time to get a new boyfriend!"

"Ginny don't you think this is all too soon? I mean you have only been single for a week and I mean isn't it too soon?" Hermione looked confused and was walking around the kitchen talking quickly, deep in her mind she knew that Harry and Ginny were just meant to be.

"Hermione, I will be perfectly fine! Well I've got to go; don't want to be late for work."

Ginny waved goodbye while putting on her jacket and walking out the door. She just new that after life had dealt her so many blows that soon it would all even out.

At work, since she was new, she had to answer the fellytone, or was it tellyfloam, and make appointments for patients. Which meant she did not have a lot of time for thought. She didn't even realize how much time had gone by when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

As she turned around, she saw very tall, very handsome man, who had dark brown hair and light green eyes. "Hi, I'm Andrew Richardson."

"Ginny Weasley."

"Well I'm a student dentist, working with the Grangers, and I was wondering if I could bring you out to lunch."

His smile was divine and Ginny could feel herself melting for this new person. With his beautiful smile and great looks, not to mention the fact that he was going to be a dentist he just had to be perfect. Except for one thing Ginny thought, He wasn't Harry. Nevertheless, Ginny looked up into Andrew's kind Green eyes, "I'd love to go to lunch with you."


	4. Pretty in Pink

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Pretty in Pink**

"Hermione, he is just perfect!" beamed Ginny, as she was getting ready for her date with Andrew that night.

Andrew had taken Ginny out to lunch every day for the rest of the week and asked her out for dinner tonight. Everything about Andrew seemed perfect. He was a muggle who knew nothing about her past; he was well educated and seemed to have a bright future.

Hermione was concerned; it had been a little over three weeks since the final battle and Harry breaking up with Ginny. "Don't you think it's a little too soon to be dating again?"

"Please. Harry decided we should see other people so I am; besides I have wasted enough time on Harry. I waited for two years for him and then he drops me like a fly! I am not going to waste anymore of my time on him. Besides," she started with a dreamy tone, "Drew is perfect." She finished her rant with a smile.

"So, where is he taking you tonight?"

"Oh I don't know, some fancy muggle restaurant. How does this look?" Ginny asked as she walked out of her closet wearing a beautiful silky navy blue dress.

"You look gorgeous Ginny," Hermione smiled back at her.

"So what are you doing tonight?

"Ron and Harry are coming over to listen to Quidditch over our wireless," Hermione said looking annoyed. "You would think that after two years of dating your prat of a brother would get the idea and bring me on a date!"

"Ron, get the idea, I don't think so. If you haven't met my brother yet he happens to be the thickest git on earth," Ginny giggled then as she heard a knock on the door smiled happily. "He must be here, how do I look?"

"Wonderful!" Hermione replied.

Ginny ran to the front door as she heard another knock, "I'm coming!"

Smiling she opened the door but her smile quickly turned into a frown, "Oh, its you two," she said upon seeing Harry and Ron at the door.

"Well thanks Ginny, glad to see how much you care," retorted Ron.

"Hi, Ginny," Harry said not even daring to look at her.

"Where are you going? Got a hot date?" Ron questioned her.

"Yes, but that's none of your business," she chanced a look at Harry who looked completely and utterly dejected, "and don't start listening to Quidditch until after he comes, he is a muggle."

"Well I want to meet him, make sure he is alright for my little sister," Ron said getting into his overprotective big brother mode.

"No, need," said Hermione as she walked into the living room, "I have known Andrew since I was little, he is perfectly upstanding, well educated and smart and he has a job. I think you would like him Ron, he is a big football fan."

Again, Ginny glanced from her brother and Hermione to Harry, who was standing a little away from the conversation, at this praise for her suitor Harry looked as if his whole world had been taken away from him.

A knock came, "And there he is now!" Ginny beamed as she turned to open the door.

"Hello Ginny, these are for you," Drew said handing her a bouquet of roses. She thought she heard Harry mumble something that sounded oddly like, "She likes daisies."

"They are beautiful," She said giving Drew a hug and a peck on the cheek, "come in, you can meet my brother."

She led Drew into the room, "This is my older brother Ron, and that's Harry."

"Nice to meet you Ron, Ginny and Hermione talk very highly of you," he said holing his hand out.

Ron took his hand; he seemed to like this guy already, "Nice to meet you."

"Ah, Harry, you must be the ex-boyfriend, so what brings you here?" Drew said without offering his hand in greeting.

"Friend of Ron and Hermione," said a very defeated sounding Harry while staring at his shoes.

"Oh, yes she did mention that. Anyway, we best be off, won't want to be late for our reservations," Drew said while giving Ginny his arm.

"Hermione, please put these in water," Ginny said handing Hermione the flowers.

"Have a good time Ginny," Hermione, replied as the couple walked arm and arm out the door.

Drew walked Ginny downstairs to the street where a small expensive-looking sports car was parked. He opened the door for Ginny and soon they were on their way driving through the streets of London. They soon arrived at a very fancy and expensive-looking restaurant, and were quickly seated.

"I thought you didn't like that Harry guy?" Drew started the evening after they had been seated.

"I don't, but he is a really good friend of the family, and he was Ron and Hermione's friend way before he was my boyfriend," Ginny replied looking slightly annoyed, "but who cares about Harry, I am over him now."

"Well that's good to know, because he didn't seem like he was over you," Drew replied setting Ginny off into deep contemplation.

Harry was not over her? Did he still think she would be interested in him after he had dumped her? But that was absolutely preposterous! Harry had to be over it, he was the one who suggested that they "see other people".

"Well, don't worry, I am most definitely **over **Harry Potter," Ginny said with a smile.

"His name is Potter, Harry Potter? That name sounds familiar, is he famous or something, I could have sworn my cousin said something about him last weekend.

"No, probably not, it's a dull common name," replied Ginny wonder who this cousin was wondering if he was a muggle too.

"Yes, very common, especially when you are talking to someone named Ginerva Molly Weasley," Drew gave her a cheeky smile.

"Ah, yes well that's a nervy thing to say coming from you, I mean Andrew James Richardson is a plain name as well!" Ginny returned with a wide smile.

Drew laughed, "So Ginny, tell me about your family, all I have heard is that you have six brothers, I have heard about Ron from you and Hermione but what about the other five."

"Well," Ginny started, " this could take all night, but I'll give you the short version since you will be meeting them all tomorrow night at dinner.

"Bill is the oldest and he is married to Fleur, who is French so you can hardly understand her. Oh, and Fleur is eight months pregnant so we should be expecting the new baby soon. Then there is Charlie, he works with animals in Romania, so you won't be meeting him, yet. After Charlie there is Percy, he had a falling out with my parents a few years back but has recently come back into good favor, and he is married to Penelope. Then there are the twins, Fred and George, never trust them, don't eat anything they offer you no matter what, they are pranksters and work developing pranks for their joke shop, you have been warned!" Ginny ended with a laugh as their food came.

"So, what about you? Tell me about your family," Ginny smiled as she ate her food.

"Well, first off its not nearly as exciting as yours," he said with his divine smile, "Well, I have a mother and my father died a few years ago."

"Oh, I am so sorry," Ginny said meaningfully.

"Don't worry about it, he was old. Then I have an older sister, Mary, who leads a very boring life as a lawyer."

"Well that sounds nice, but I like a big family full of lots of people, nothing is ever dull and there is always noise going on." Ginny smiled.

"Well I don't know, I think I would like to wait until I was much older to have kids and start a family."

"Oh," Ginny said before taking a bite of some very bland food, nothing like what you would get from Molly Weasley.

The rest of dinner followed with rather dull conversation, too dull to recount. Drew left her with a kiss at her front door, promising to see her the next night for dinner with her family.

When she walked into her flat she thought she would find Hermione in the corner with a book, while the boys would be prancing around the living room regaling the finer points of that night's game they had heard over the wireless. Instead, she was horrified if not mortified to find Ron and Hermione in a flat out snog, her brother's shirt was missing and she was sure a pair of trousers were soon to follow, and Harry was no where to be seen.

"Hem, Hem!" she cleared her throat in a very Professor Umbridge way.

Upon hearing, this Hermione shot up, knocking Ron off his place on top of her on the couch. "Oh, Hi Ginny!" squeaked a very red Hermione as she scrambled to button her top.

"Well, I am just going to bed now, umm try not to make any babies on the couch please," said an increasingly red Ginny, "I don't fancy having to buy an new one because my brother decided to go for a shag on it." She turned leaving the room and a two very red faced people.

The next morning she woke to find a very embarrassed Hermione, "So, umm, Ginny, we didn't do anything."

"Yes, and thank the lord I arrived home when I did. I really don't care if you shag my brother but have the decency to do it in your room."

"I'm sorry Ginny, its just Harry left, and then Ron didn't feel like listening to the game without Harry and one thing led to another," Hermione trailed off.

"So where did Mr. Potter go off to?"

"Well, after you left he looked at moody again, remember the summer before our fifth year?"

"Yikes!"

"Yeah, well he looked all moody and then he started questioning me about Andrew, and why I was letting you go out with him. I told him that I have known Andrew my whole life and I sincerely hoped he wouldn't hurt you, and I didn't decide who you dated."

"Why should Harry care? He is the one who decided we should 'see other people'," Ginny said in a mimicking tone and air apostrophes for added affect, "I am just doing what the git suggested!" Ginny let out exasperatedly.

"So Ginny, is Drew coming to dinner tonight?"

"Yup!" Ginny replied with a smile.

"You do know your brothers and Harry will be here?" Hermione looked Nervous.

"Oh, I know, That's exactly the reason I invited him," Hermione shot Ginny a truly sinister glare. "I like Drew and all he is just, I don't know. I guess I need to see if he can stand up to my family, because if he can't I automatically know not to stay with him." Hermione continued to stare at her friend, "It's…Just…I don't know!" frustration was evident in Ginny's voice. "I guess I have recently been hurt, really, really badly, and frankly I don't want that again, I have to know if he can stand up to my brothers before anything can go further."

"Are you sure that's all?" as Ginny nodded Hermione gave her an even more piercing stare, "Really?"

"Ok, fine you caught me," Ginny said with a guilty look on her face and her hands up in the air, "I also really, really want to make Harry squirm!"

"You are truly evil, Ginny Weasley," Hermione replied with a look on her face that Ginny couldn't tell if she was upset with her or was smirking at her.

Later that night, when the Weasleys and Harry had arrived Ginny sat them in the living room to explain her new boyfriend to them.

"My boyfriend is coming to dinner tonight," Ginny started her anxiety building.

"Don't you think it early to start thinking about a new boyfriend?" Her mother inquired with George nodding behind her.

"No, I want to see new people," she emphasized the last part while looking directly at Harry whom had taken a sudden interest to his shoelaces.

"Ginny, I don't like how you are skipping from boyfriend to boyfriend," started Bill.

Ignoring him Ginny continued, "Well, anyway, Andrew is a very nice guy, and I really like him, don't ruin it for me!" she said this directed at the twins. "He is going to be a dentist and has a great future, I really, really like him," she paused noticing Bill shooting an apologetic glance at an increasingly green Harry. Deciding to disregard this she went on, "Andrew, just happens to be a muggle." At this her father looked positively delighted, "So, there shall be no talk of Quidditch, jobs, the war, Hogwarts, the joke shop, anything magic related!"

"WHAT?" the twins said in unison.

"So here are some magazines, get yourselves accustomed to muggles, and try and read up on football in your spare time, so maybe you guys can go to a game with him! Please don't scare him off," she begged her brothers, "I really like this one."

She left the room to go and check on dinner, about ten minutes later the doorbell rang. She smoothed out her dress and checked herself in the mirror before answering.

"Drew!" she squealed as she opened the door, and her greeted her with a kiss.

"Hello Beautiful," he smiled out her.

"Your in luck, not everyone could make it tonight! Fleur was too tired of being pregnant, Charlie is back in Romania, and Percy and Penelope had work," she whispered as she helped him with his coat.

"Well that's good, love, lets go meet your family."

They walked across the hall into the living room, where Ginny introduced him to her family.

"Everybody I would like you to meet Drew, Drew these are my parents, my brother Bill, the twins Fred and George and you've already met Ron and my surrogate brother Harry," she added the last part and looked directly at Harry to gauge how much this would sting him. The look of his eyes, of hurt, pain and rejection, almost sent pity to her heart, almost.

After she had introduced everybody, there was an intense silence, which Mrs. Weasley broke. She stood up and gave Andrew a hug, "Lovely to meet you dear," she said in her motherly tone. After shaking everyone's hand, Andrew sat down and started to talk to Arthur and her brothers about his job.

Meanwhile, Molly brought Ginny back into the kitchen where Hermione was helping with dinner by making lemonade.

"So, Mum, what do you think? Do you like him?"

"I think he is a really nice boy Ginny," her mum smiled at her weakly.

"I think he could be the one!" Ginny beamed as she turned around to fix the salad for dinner, so she missed the horrified look exchanged between her mum and Hermione.

Dinner was going very well in Ginny's opinion. Her father, Drew, Bill, Fred, and George had gotten into a conversation about starting small businesses. Ron and Harry were talking heatedly to each other about something, which Ginny heard snippets of, but sounded something like starting a job. Meanwhile, her mum, Hermione and Ginny herself were immersed in a conversation about Ginny's new job, and other current events when Molly suddenly looked questioningly at her. "Ginny Dear, you have barely touched any of your food, are you feeling alright?"

"I am perfectly fine mum, don't worry," Ginny laughed it off with a smile. In truth, her appetite had been almost no existent for the past week, and she had constant headaches, but that was all from the stress of moving and starting a new job all in one week.

"Are you sure your ok?" asked Harry, a worried tone in his voice. The whole table had gone silent, it was the first time Harry had spoken to Ginny during dinner.

"YES! I am perfectly fine!" she got up from the table in a huff and walked into the living room followed closely by Drew.

Rubbing her back, Drew looked at her intently, "You sure your fine?"

"Yes," Ginny looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Okay love," he said whilst giving her a peck on the forehead.

Ginny looked over Drew's shoulder to see her whole family staring at them intently and a wanting looking in Harry's eyes.

A few minutes later the rest of the party had joined the couple in the living room, while the boys played a chess tournament, muggle chess. As always Ron dominated the tournament, but surprisingly had some competition from Drew. After about an hour of talking and playing chess the party started to break up.

"I better get home to Fleur," Bill said as he saw the time. " Bye guys, thanks for having me," he said while giving his sister a hug.

The rest of her family soon followed, by leaving and making their way down to the Leaky Cauldron, but not before Mrs. Weasley took Hermione to the side. There was no doubt in Ginny's mind that her mother was asking Hermione to 'look after her' like she was a baby.

After everybody had left Hermione retreated to her room, leaving Ginny and Drew to themselves. "So," Ginny smiled at him taking his lips with hers.

"So, what?" he looked back at her kissing her back.

"What did you think about my family?" she asked while deepening the kiss.

"I liked them, your parents are really nice, better than mine ever were and your brothers are great," he said while leaning her back on the sofa and continuing to kiss her face.

After snogging for what must have been half an hour but felt like a lifetime Ginny looked into Drew's eyes, "I love you Drew."

* * *


	5. Mum at Eighteen

**Disclaimer: all the characters and stuff belongs to the lovely JKR but the plot and andrew happen to be mine!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Mum at Eighteen

"Ginny, you look beautiful!" beamed Hermione, as they got ready for their respective dates, "By the way where is Andrew bringing you tonight?"

Ginny looked up at Hermione for a moment, "Actually, I am not really sure, something called a cinema."

"Ginny, you know the TV. in the living room?"

"Yeah! I love that thing!" she said as she thought about late nights watching old reruns on the TV.

"Well, think one of those but bigger and the program is longer."

"Oh, sounds like fun! What about you? Seems like my daft brother has finally gotten a clue, where is he going to bring you?"

"I am not really sure but I was talking to Harry and he alluded to a very fancy restaurant," Hermione giggled like a schoolgirl.

Ginny laughed thinking to herself how horribly un-Hermione like Hermione had been acting, but reasoned that Hermione was finally able to relax and not worry about war.

"Ginny, tomorrow we have lunch at The Burrow, apparently Harry has some big announcement-"

"Probably a new girl friend," Ginny interjected under her breath.

"He is really excited about it, and my parents want to have us over for dinner next weekend for my birthday," Hermione continued.

"That would be great," Ginny replied as she went to get her planner to write down the occasion.

"Andrew is invited to so don't forget to tell him," she continued not looking at Ginny who had finally taken notice of the date: September 11. Hurriedly she flipped the pages back to the beginning of August, and began to count. One, two, three, four …twenty-eight, twenty-nine, the numbers kept going her heart began to drop. "And Harry is coming too I hope you don't mind." Forty! It could not be, late by nearly two weeks, how could she not have noticed. "I thought you where over Harry? Ginny are you even listening to me? Ginny!" Hermione brought her out over her reverie.

"Oh, what? No I don't mind?" Ginny said.

Two weeks! It must have been stress, breaking up with Harry, and then getting a new job, and new apartment then a new relationship, had to be stress. Why else would she forget, why else would she be late.

"Good, so you don't mind that Harry is coming, he already said yes," Hermione continued absent-mindedly.

HARRY! That night, the final battle! She had not even been thinking then. Ginny looked back at her calendar and counted, August 3, one, two, three, four… fourteen, the final battle August 17. Fleeting images came to mind of her younger self having a conversation with her mother. 'I learned the hard way Ginny, your most likely to conceive two weeks after the beginning of your cycle' her mother had said it, she had warned her, and exactly two weeks after her cycle Ginny had had sex with Harry Potter.

"Hermione, I have something very important to ask you," Ginny started.

"What is it Ginny?" Hermione asked her friend intently.

"Well, I think that, I – um" Ginny stuttered as the door opened.

"Look who I found!" Ron, who had been given a key to the apartment said.

"Hello Love," smiled Andrew as he handed a bouquet of roses to Ginny and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Hey," Ginny half-heartedly replied, as she gave Hermione a 'we really need to talk later' look.

"Well, we must be going," Andrew waved good-bye to Ron and Hermione.

"Bye! Have fun!" Ron said happily, he seemed to like Andrew.

The film, was okay, it was American and about a woman afraid of commitment, but Ginny would not be about to tell you that. She had been in a daze the whole date. When questioned by Andrew she had claimed she had a headache.

Ginny arrived at her flat to find it empty. She sat on the couch and waited. She could not be could she? Why hadn't she thought of the consequences? Maybe because she was meant to live the rest of her life with Harry or at least that is what she had thought then. The consequences hadn't mattered at the time. After two years of waiting, her heart had not wanted to think of the consequences of their love any longer. She had picked the worst moment in her life not to think.

"Ginny are you alright?" she was taken out of her reverie when her brother spoke to her. She hadn't noticed him and Hermione come into the flat. His hands were on her shoulders and he was looking into her eyes, and she saw a concerned Hermione behind him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said meekly.

"Did Andrew do anything to you?" he said getting into his big brother protective mode.

"No, I think some stress has finally started to get to me," she tried to smile as Hermione pulled Ron away and talked to him before handing him something, which he put in his pocket. With a final look at his baby sister, he left.

"What's up?" Hermione questioned her friend while walking into the living room.

"What, nothing." Ginny tried to cover up.

"What is the matter Ginny? I've noticed something has been wrong with you lately but I just put that off as having to do with Harry's decision to be a royal prat lately, but now, now I am starting to think there is something more. Lately you have not been eating, you have been sick, tired, cranky, or more so than usual. Today you wanted to talk to me but then the boys arrived, with their bad timing as usual. Then Ron and I walk in to find you staring at the wall and crying. Ginerva what is wrong with you?"

"Well, I am not sure," Ginny started. "But today when you were telling me about dinner, I had a look at my calendar and well, you look at it yourself," Ginny said handing her the planner.

Hermione looked at it intently as if expecting the answer to jump out at her.

"You might want to start at August 3rd," Ginny helped pointing to the date with the big red circle.

Noticing the circle Hermione's face fell and she started to count under her breath. "Fourteen," her breathing hitched as she noticed what date this number fell on. She looked up and Ginny, then back at the agenda, and continued counting. "Forty! Ginny you've missed your period haven't you?"

Ginny silently nodded as tears began to fall, "I just noticed today, I've been too preoccupied with everything else to notice, and what do I do now?"

"Well, we can't do anything the magical way, the Daily Prophet would have a field day, and there is still a possibility it is something else and something like this would be horrible publicity for both you and Harry," Hermione said quickly.

"Ginny, I think you should do this the muggle way," Hermione stated as she went to the door and started pulling on her jacket, "come on Ginny."

"Where are we going?"

"The pharmacy on the corner."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

The two girls hurried into the cool night air and walked down the street to the pharmacy on the corner. Hermione hurried in and went to the correct aisle and picked up a box of every brand of some product Ginny had not idea what it was then proceeded to the register. The young boy working the register turned pink at the sight of the products and asked for pounds, which after having gone on several dates with Drew, Ginny new it was some sort of muggle currency.

"What is all that Hermione?" Ginny asked as they walked out of the store and into the night air again.

"You'll see, let's just hurry up and get home."

Once in their flat Hermione led Ginny into the bathroom. Ginny looked on as Hermione quickly opened the first box and produced a plastic stick. "Here, I want you to use the bathroom on this."

"What? Why would I want to do that?"

"It detects hormones in your urine and tells us if your, well you know," she was not able to voice what Ginny might be.

"Now what?" Ginny said holding the white stick out to Hermione as she walked out of the bathroom.

"We wait," Hermione said putting the stick on the counter and setting the timer in the kitchen for three minutes.

The girls sat their silently staring at the wall, pale as ghosts. Three minutes later the timer went off.

"If there is a line through the circle your well," Hermione started as they both got up and solemnly walked to the bathroom.

Both girls' breath hitched as they saw the stick. Hermione turned to Ginny who had started to cry, "You're pregnant."

"Hermione you here?" came a voice from the living room which sounded a lot like Harry.

Ginny just cried louder at the sound of Harry's voice.

"Hermione are you okay?" called Ron.

"One second!"

"Don't tell him," Ginny managed from her new place on the bathroom floor.

"I won't," Hermione said as she stepped over Ginny out of the bathroom, tears evident in her eyes.

"Is everything alright?" Ginny heard Ron say in the next room.

"Yeah, um Ginny just cut herself while shaving her legs," Hermione lied.

"Oh, well we were wondering if we could stay here tonight."

"Why what happened?"

"Mrs. Weasley found out something about the twins testing products on some kids," Harry replied, "It was going to be a long night."

"Well you two can stay in the living room."

"What?" Ron said.

"Is Ginny going to be alright with this?" Harry asked in a quieter tone.

"I'll be fine Harry," Ginny said while walking out of the bathroom. Harry just stared at her. Her eyes were red and puffy and her clothes slightly wrinkled from sitting on the floor.

"Ginny," Harry started, "I, err-"

"I'm going to bed," Ginny said quickly and walked towards her room.

As Ginny walked, she was stopped by Harry holding on to her arm, "Are you alright?"

"I," Ginny started but nothing came out of her mouth and she turned and walked quickly to her room.

As the door closed she did not heard Harry whisper, "I'm sorry."

The next morning everyone in the flat woke up to the sounds of Ginny retching in the bathroom.

"Is she okay?" Ron whispered to Hermione as they stood outside the door.

"Ginny?" Hermione knocked on the door, "Are you okay?"

"I'm just peachy!" Ginny said sarcastically, as she opened the door to the bathroom and started to cry into Hermione's shoulder.

"Maybe you should lay down for a bit before we go to The Burrow for lunch," Hermione offered.

Ginny nodded glumly and shuffled back to her room.

"Are you sure she is alright?" asked a very concerned Harry.

Before Hermione could answer Ginny swiftly turned around, "I AM PERFECTLY FINE HARRY JAMES POTTER!" She then slammed the door to her room.

Later the group ventured to get Ginny from her room and bring her to The Burrow for lunch.

"Ginny dear you look awfully peaked," were the first things she heard from her mother.

"I am fine mum, just a small cold," Ginny replied.

"Well here let me get you a potion."

"MUM! I am fine, I don't need a potion!" The whole room bustling full of her siblings when quiet, no one ever lashed out at Molly Weasley. Molly shared a quick look with Hermione and went about her business.

"Alright dear, but if it gets worse promise to floo me."

"Yes, mum."

Through out the rest of dinner Ginny was noticeably quiet, even during Harry's big announcement.

"Well, everybody, I just wanted to announce, that I am going to start going to a muggle university part time, and I have gotten a new job."

As everybody around the table congratulated Harry, especially Hermione on the going back to school (she even started making plans about helping him study), Ginny could not help but sit back from the crowd.

"Hey Shrimp," Bill said as he sat down next to her, "what is up with you lately?"

"Oh, nothing. Stress I guess," Ginny replied as she pulled her jumper closer to herself.

"Aren't you happy for Harry?"

"Yeah, I am, real happy for him, he seems to be getting on with his life really well," Ginny said as she faked a smile.

"Take care of yourself Shrimp," Bill smiled sadly at his little sister.

At the end of the day as Ginny and Hermione prepared to leave Ginny noticed her mother talking hurriedly to Hermione. 'Probably asking Hermione to slip a potion into my tea' Ginny thought to herself.

When they got home Ginny offered to make the tea. "Hermione, what am I going to do next?"

"Well, I took the liberty of making you an appointment with a muggle doctor."

"Good, I don't want Harry to know."

"Well Ginny, in a few months when your belly starts getting bigger he is bound to notice something, I mean not even your brother is that daft."

"True," Ginny said, "but what if he thinks someone else is the father?"


	6. The Plot Thickens

Chapter 6

The Plot Thickens

"I'm here to see Dr. er, Moore," Ginny said uncertainly as she talked to the muggle receptionist.

The receptionist looked up, "The Doctor is running late this afternoon, take a seat over there and fill out these papers."

Taking the papers Ginny sat in the corner of the crowded office filled with pregnant women and their husbands. 'Where is Hermione? She was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago.'

Ginny sat answering the tedious questions to which she didn't even know the answer. She had no clue if she had a family history of heart disease or other common muggle illnesses she needed Hermione. An hour passed before there was any movement in the office.

"Ginerva Weasley!" Called a lady in blue scrubs.

"Here!" exclaimed Ginny calling the attention of the other people in the office who gave her weird looks.

"This way," the plump nurse told her with a laugh as she took Ginny's clipboard, "and I'll take those." The plump nurse led Ginny down a narrow hallway filled with many turns and different doors, until she finally came to a small room filled with different muggle things. The nurse put something around her arm and squeezed a ball until she couldn't feel her arm, then she wrote on paper. "The doctor will be with you in a moment."

"Um, I have a friend who is supposed to be accompanying me and she is not here yet."

"When she comes in we will send her back," the nurse said with a smile as she left the room and closed the door.

Ginny sat starting around the room. On the wall was a picture of a mother and father with their baby. The family was smiling and happy, and together, they were whole. Ginny sat staring at the picture.

"I am so sorry I am late!" Hermione said as she walked through the door and noticed Ginny's attention was not on her. Hermione followed Ginny's eyes to the picture on the wall.

"You could have that you know," Hermione started softly.

"No I can't, at least not how I want it." Ginny replied tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"I didn't know what to write on the papers, they asked a lot of muggle things," Ginny said determined to change the subject. She was happy when Hermione didn't press it.

"Well lets see," Hermione said picking up the clipboard from the desk with a sigh.

The girls spent the next ten minutes filling in the papers the best they could when a knock sounded from the door.

"Good morning, I'm Dr. Moore, said the lady from the picture."

"Ginny Weasley, and this is my friend Hermione Granger."

"So what do we have here?" Dr. Moore questioned.

"I think I am, er pregnant."

The rest of the appointment involved a lot of questions about her health and family, and many tests which involved poking and needles. In the end Ginny left with a bunch of pamphlets and another appointment to which she was asked to bring the father of her unborn baby.

The girls made their way back to their apartment, reading the pamphlets while in the underground. "So when are you going to tell Harry?" Hermione asked out to the blue.

"I'm not," Ginny replied simply.

"WHAT?" Hermione said taken aback.

"I am not going to tell Harry, and neither are you?"

"Well of course I'm not; he needs to hear this from you. Besides you have to tell Harry, he is the father and he needs to be at your next appointment."

"Who said Harry was the father?"

"WHAT? You haven't with Andrew, have you?"

"NO! Of course not, do you think that I am some kind of slag or something?"

"But then Harry is the father."

"I suppose so, but he doesn't really have to know that, and nor doesn't anybody else."

"So then…"

"Well, I'm not quite sure yet but I've got a plan," Ginny said with and evil grin as they came to their stop.

The girls walked the rest of the way in silence, while Ginny thought up a plan. She could let Andrew in on her plot, no he might not like that. She could sleep with him and tell him that her unborn baby was his, but she really did not like him that much, but on the other hand, she could _pretend_ to sleep with him.

As they walked up the stairs to their apartment Hermione pleaded again, "I really think you should tell Harry, he has the right to know, and you could at least stop running away from him."

"Hermione! Harry doesn't want to be with me and you know him, if I tell him it's his baby he will do the noble thing and come back to me but he won't be happy, I just-" but as they opened the door they found Ron and Harry sitting in their living room. Ginny scrambled to put all the pamphlets she was holding back in her bag.

"Ron, Harry what a surprise!" Hermione said rushing over to give her boyfriend a hug and a peck on the lips.

"What but you told me to come over with Harry, and- Ouch! What did you do that for?" Ron exclaimed as Hermione stepped on his foot.

"You can be so thick sometimes Ron." Hermione reprimanded him.

Ginny looked up to smirk at her brother and his girlfriend, but when she caught Hermione share a meaningful look with Harry she dropped the papers she was holding. As she dropped to the floor to pick up the papers Harry bent down to help her.

"Hi, Ginny," He said timidly.

"Its alright I've got it," Ginny said as she scrambled to pick up the rest of the pamphlets.

"No, let me help you," Harry said picking up Ginny's appointment card, "Who is Dr. Meredith Moore and what is and O.B.G.Y.N.?"

"Er," Ginny's face was starting to get increasingly red.

"It's a feminine doctor Harry," Hermione cut in, saving Ginny.

"Oh, well um," Harry stumbled over his words it was obviously now his turn to turn a bright shade of red.

"Isn't there something else you need to ask Ginny?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh yes," Harry said, "Ginny I was, um wondering if you would like to go to lunch with me tomorrow."

Lunch! Harry wanted to have lunch with her, but Harry broke up with her. She had given him her heart and he had taken it and stomped all over it, and now he wanted he to go to lunch with him!

"Oh, Harry I'm sorry I already have plans with Andrew," Ginny said unsure how she felt.

"Oh, er, well then," Harry said obviously upset that she was going out with Andrew and not him.

Ginny looked around the room and saw obvious looks of disappointment written on Hermione and Ron's faces. Meanwhile Harry's face was as usual holding back trying to show no emotion whatsoever but behind his emerald green eyes there was obvious disappointment and sheer devastation.

"Well maybe some other time," Ginny suggested, after all she could tell it took a lot from Harry to ask her.

"Yeah," Harry said, struggling to fake a smile.

Ginny gave a weak smile at her friends and shuffled her pamphlets around before turning around to go to her bedroom. Just outside the door Ginny heard Hermione start to talk.

"Well, at least she didn't give you an out right NO."

"Yeah, I guess," Harry replied.

So Hermione was in on a plot with Harry. This hurt, her best friend was working against her, and now she would probably tell Harry about her unborn child. Ginny's heart almost stopped with the next question.

"So, what where all those papers and stuff Ginny was holding, and where were you guys?" Ron asked.

This was Hermione's chance to redeem herself in Ginny's eyes. "Oh those papers were just from the doctor, Ginny wants to learn more about muggles," Hermione saved.

Ginny let a breath out that she didn't realize she had been holding .

"She is turning into you, Hermione, always wanting to study," Ron said, "Well me and Harry are going to Apparate down to the three broomsticks."

"Bye, see you in a minute Ron," Harry said sullenly with a slight pop.

After Harry had left, Ginny heard more talking between Ron and Hermione.

"While your there see if you can get him to tell you why he broke up with Ginny."

"How am I supposed to do that? You know he isn't talking."

Ginny heard the dull thunk of someone being hit in head, "Don't be so thick Ron! Here is some money for fire whiskey. Please try to figure this out, Ginny is having a real hard time."

"Doesn't seem like it to me she already has that new boyfriend."

"RON! Your _only _sister is really hurting right now! Cant you tell she doesn't really like Andrew, but she is using him."

"How?"

"To make her feel better of course," she paused, "By dating Andrew, it is making Ginny feel better to be able to see Harry hurting, but she is still hurting too. Why am I even explaining this to you now? Get to the three broomsticks and find something out."

"Yes ma'am"

"Come by around for breakfast tomorrow, bye,"

"Bye," Ron said with a pop.

How did Hermione know her so well? She was able to see right through all her fronts even when Harry hadn't, but then again she was hurting Harry and everything was so confused and messed up. Ginny ran to her room silent tears dripping from her face. How did everything get this way, it was all too messed up. After the war Harry was supposed to come back and they were supposed to get married and have lots of kids and live happily ever after growing old together.

Ginny spent the rest of the afternoon looking over the pamphlets and crying. She felt terribly alone in the world and more scared then ever. Tomorrow if the tests from the doctor come out positive she would know for sure whether or not another life, which she and Harry had made, was growing in side of her. That night Ginny cried herself to sleep.

RING. RING! "Hello? She's here, one second please," Ginny awoke to her room mate answering the phone in the other room.

"Ginny the phone is for you," Hermione said while walking into her room, "It's Dr. Moore," she whispered as she handed Ginny the phone.

"Hello?" Ginny said uncertainly into the phone.

"Good morning Miss Weasley!" replied her disturbingly cheerful doctor, "I have the results of your test," the doctor paused and Ginny looked fearfully into Hermione's eyes. "Miss Weasley as of right now you are definitely pregnant."

"Oh, um thanks," Ginny said before bursting in to tears. Ginny ran from her room ignoring Hermione and ignoring the fact that her brother and ex-boyfriend were staring at her from the kitchen. She ran to the bathroom where she drew a warm shower to drown out the sounds of her crying. She had to come up with a plan!

She thought back to the day before, she would pretend to sleep with him, she would use Hermione's tactic and get him drunk, then she would use some magic.

After her shower Ginny walked into the kitchen ready for work, to find Harry and Ron finishing breakfast. " Don't you two have other places to eat then here?" Ginny asked irritably.

"Good morning to you too!" Ron replied, "But don't worry anymore baby sister we were just heading out," Ron said with a pop but Harry stayed behind.

"Gin, I was wondering if maybe we could have lunch Sunday, since you had other plans," Harry asked nervously.

"Sure Harry," Ginny said, immediately not knowing why she had complied, but knowing at the same time she had to stop running from Harry as if she was ten again.

"It's alright I understand," Harry started then stopped, "Wait! You said yes!" He looked as if Christmas had come early.

"Well, I would love to talk some more but I have to get going," Ginny said trying to get away from the awkward situation.

"Oh, right, I must be going to work too! I'll see you later Gin," Harry said leaving with a pop.

What had she just done? Agreeing to go to lunch with Harry, her ex- boyfriend and father of her unborn child.


	7. She Cried No

This Chapter is a little different than the others, and may not make sense now but should latter! sorry for the wait!

Chapter 7

"_Ginny, we're leaving tomorrow night," Harry said sadly looking into her eyes. He looked as if he was expecting an answer from her but what could she say to that? A tear slowly dripped down her face as realization hit. Harry, her Harry whom had come back to her merely weeks ago was leaving her again. _

"_I want to go with you," Ginny said strongly her chocolate brown eyes piercing Harry's striking emerald ones. _

"_You can't."_

_Ginny looked towards the window as fat rain drops started to rain down on the Burrow. It had been such a lovely day, just her and Harry. They had completely forgotten about the war raging around them for one day. They had spent the wonderful summer's day laughing and flying together. In the afternoon they had played a quick game of quiddicth before laying out in the grassy yard near the burrow, sharing chaste kisses. Earlier that evening the couple had joined the rest of the family, excluding Percy obviously and Bill and Fleur who were on a quick honeymoon. After dinner Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny had all adjourned to the sitting room to the comfortable slightly worn couches around a soft fire. While the boys had played a quiet game of chess, of which Harry stood no chance, Ginny had sat next to Harry hands entwined talking with Hermione. There was no hint of impending doom, except for Hermione and Ron's quick departure moments before Harry and Ginny's altercation. Hermione had given Harry a thoughtful some what encouraging look before leaving the room trailing after Ron. Then the benevolence of the day was shattered with Harry's new pronouncement. _

"_Why?" Ginny asked her eyes so full of sorrow she refused to look at Harry for fear she would completely break down. _

"_I can't tell you." Harry said quietly and too unemotionally for Ginny's liking. _

_Looking Harry straight in the eyes Ginny could sense him pushing her away. He always did this. Harry, always trying to do what was right, even if it hurt so so much. Unintentionally everyone's hero. _

"_Where are you going?" Ginny said trying desperately to hold back tears. _

"_I can't say," His face more resembling a stone then the former face of a teen who had just spent a wonderfully laidback day with his girlfriend. _

_The pressure in Ginny's head was building the pressure of which drains you of all thought. _

"Ginny, are you alright, you've been in there for a while," came Hermione's voice over the sound of the water splashing down on her from the showerhead above.

"I'm fine," Ginny replied standing up from her place on the shower floor with the water flowing over her, turning off the water.

"It might be a good idea to come on out now, it has started to storm."

"I'll just be a minute," said the voice from behind the door.

Hermione walked away unhappy, she was truly worried fro her friend. Walking into the next room she was greeted by the sight of a very upset looking Harry and an enraged Ron.

"So, Harry, what exactly did you see?"

"Do you really want to know?" Harry asked more to Ron then to herself.

"Of course I want to know what happened, I'm her brother." Ron said in his usual overprotective manner, which Hermione sadly smiled at, he could only protect her from so much.

"I walked into the flat," Harry started lowly, his eyes down cast towards the cups on the coffee table.

"And then what happened?" Hermione persisted.

"I found them-," Harry paused taking a deep breath while Ron and Hermione waited each holding their own breath.

"M-m-making l-l-l-love," Harry stuttered as he broke down, he couldn't believe that Ginny had left him, and had shared something so important with another person. He looked up at Ron who looked flabbergasted and Hermione who looked confused.

Hermione gained her voice back first, "Well he is her boyfriend," she reasoned carefully.

Ron blew up at this his ears red, "HER BOYFRIEND? THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY? HE PROBABLY RAPED HER!"

"Drew would do no such thing," Hermione defended.

"So what are you saying? Because I know Ginny would never do something like having sex before she was married, I've raised her better." At this Hermione gave Ron an odd look, eyeing Harry whose ears were slightly red, before starting into a long tirade about Ginny being able to take care of herself, even if she wasn't able to convince herself of the fact.

Harry watched silently as his friends had one of their famous fights. Drew was Ginny's boyfriend. Simple as that Harry no longer had the authority to deny other men the right to Ginny, she was no longer his. After all he had done, pushing her away that last time was the worst thing he could have done. Why did he ever listen to her brothers? Now he was sure he had lost Ginny for good. A debacle of thunder and lightening ripped through the air bringing Harry back to the last time he had left Ginny.

_The loud clap of thunder instantly cleared Ginny's mind. "Can't or won't?" she questioned Harry._

_He stared at her, his eyes boring into her soul. "I can't tell you Gin." _

"_SO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST LEAVE ME? Harry … Harry! How- No, just How could you do this to me again? We've only been us for a few weeks. How can you just thrust this upon me? And then what about school it starts in a few weeks, you can't leave, Harry. You just can't. I love you, Harry," she finished exasperatedly. _

"_Really?" he chocked out. He couldn't believed the girl of his dreams had just professed his love to him, and he was leaving her. He was leaving her and he didn't even know if he was going to be coming back. _

"_Harry, I love you with all my heart, I don't want you to go."_

"_Gin, I don't want to leave you either, but I love you too," he whispered as he leaned down to kiss her intensely. _

_After snogging the couple looked into each other's eyes. Fat tears were making their way slowly down Ginny's face and Harry's eyes were starting to look red._

"_Why can't you tell me," Ginny persisted quietly, slightly mussed from the recent snogging._

"_Because, Gin, I –I just I can't. I can't tell you!" Harry said exasperatedly. _

_Ginny turned away, tears streaming down her face as she watched the rain outside grow steadily heavier. _

The hot water steadily pouring onto her body drowned out her sobs and hid her tears, but did nothing for her red puffy eyes. Ginny had really screwed things up, her plan had gone horribly wrong, and everything was her fault.

"_Ginny! I want you to meet some of my friends tonight, I'll pick you up around seven," said Drew as he left the office Friday afternoon. _

"_Sounds great," Ginny replied half-heartedly as the door closed behind him. _

_She slowly put away her things clearing up her area before leaving work exhausted. She had slumped home only to get ready to go out again. Drew never seemed to want to stay in one place for too long. He was constantly making plans to go out and party, definitely not what Ginny wanted to do. All Ginny had wanted since she had found out about her pregnancy was to sleep. _

"_Where are you going tonight?" Hermione had question as she got ready. _

"_Out," came Ginny's upsetting response._

"_Oh," Hermione said with a frown as she watched her friend get ready. _

"_You?"_

"_Oh, Ron and I are going out to get a quick bite, before we come back and watch a movie or something," she paused, "Harry might show up."_

"_That's nice," Ginny replied without acknowledging what had been said as a quick rapping sound came from the door which signaled Drew's arrival, "I'd best be going see you later."_

"_Yeah see you later." _

"_Hey babe!" Drew had said after he had seen her, in her black top and jeans. _

"I'm no fool I know what I saw," Harry paused looking up and his eyes caught something he didn't expect, "Ginny," he said.

There stood Ginny, his Ginny, dressed in a white fluffy towel and red puffy eyes. She stood in the doorway between the hallway and the leaving room looking like an angel and all Harry could do was gawk stupidly, until he was brought back to his mind when Hermione rushed over fawning over Ginny like a child.

"Ginny are you ok?" she said while giving the girl a hug. Ginny's eyes were still focused on Harry's, and she looked scared, scared and shocked.

Ginny was suddenly frightened further when Harry's demeanor changed.

"I can't believe you Ginny! I really thought we had something, then you go and…and cheat on me?" he said in a pained tone.

Ginny just started back at him too weary to reply. Ron looked on confused and Hermione appalled that Harry would ever act this way towards his allegedly beloved Ginny.

"Well?" Harry questioned apparently waiting for an answer. At his insistence Ginny grew angered. He had no right to question her. She had waited for him for two long years, then he breaks up with her and she is to blame.

With an eerie sort of calmness about her Ginny looked into Harry's eyes, "I'm just doing what you said, seeing other people."

"BUT I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU!" Harry said without thinking.

"HOW ON THE BLOODY EARTH COULD THIS BE FOR ME?" Ginny questioned scathingly.

Realizing his mistake Harry quickly tried to flee, "Well, um… I really must be going now… um, Remus is expecting me, and um… Ginny I er… I'll see you at dinner with the Granger's tomorrow," he finished closing the door behind him as Ron, Hermione and Ginny stood looking on.

"Well, now," Ron said, "That was interesting, and I didn't even need to get him drunk!"

"RON!" Hermione slapped his face as Ginny walked quickly back to her room. Closing the door quickly behind her and pulling on knickers and a large tee shirt she could hear snippets of Ron and Hermione's latest argument about Ron's insensitivity, but even the argument could keep what had happened earlier that night out of her head.

"_So, is Hermione back at your apartment tonight?" Drew drunkenly asked into her ear._

"_No, actually, my daft brother has finally gotten a clue and is bringing her on a date."_

"_Let's get out of here," Drew whispered into her ear._

"_Sure, but should you be driving," she asked worriedly upon seeing him slightly tipsy. _

"_It's all good babe," he said as he enthusiastically grabbed her bum for the tenth time in the past twenty minutes. _

"_Stop it, Drew," She said as she slapped his hand away, thinking that Harry would have never treated her like this and Harry would have never gotten this pissed, at least not during a date with her. _

_Ginny knew she had to get Drew too her flat for her plan to work, but she wasn't so sure any longer. Drew had barely paid her any attention all evening except to occasionally drunkenly snog her senseless to impress his friends with his 'hot' new girlfriend. As they made to leave Ginny paid, a weeks worth of pay, for all of Drew's drinks and as they got up she realized she would again need to pay for a taxi to get them back to her flat. _

"_Come on Drew," Ginny said annoyed and nauseated as they drove up to her building. Drew had spent the entire drive from the bar engrossed in snogging Ginny and she was none to keen on his breath which smelled nauseatingly heavy of alcohol. _

_The whole way up the stairs to her door Drew had spent trying to grope her and kiss her more, yet all Ginny felt like doing was throwing up. Once inside Ginny's mind was made up. She would not go through with her plan, she needed Harry, her kind respectful Harry, not Drew this disrespectful jerk. _

"_I think you need to leave." _

"_I'm not ready to babe," Drew replied in what he thought was a seductive manner. _

"_How about I call a cab to pick you up and I'll see you at work Monday morning," she replied as she tried to hide the anger. _

"_How about I see more of you now," He said as he came towards her. _

_She wanted it to end. His breath stunk heavily of alcohol, she wanted to vomit. He kept pressing his body against hers ripping off her clothing and his, she didn't want this to happen, but she couldn't stop it, she couldn't stop him. She cried no, but he wouldn't listen. She needed a savior, and need a savior now. She was panicking and had no clue what to do. If only she had her wand, but it was stashed in her bedside table in her room. _

Ginny cried harder as these memories flooded back into her mind, what had happened to her life, and why did Harry always seem to be her savior? He always seemed to save her, but for the first time his saving her had been so much worse than if she would have just suffered through Drew. Possibly worse still, she now had no idea where she stood with Harry. Ginny fell asleep crying that night, tomorrow was another day.


	8. He is Working Hard For You Honey

"Ron, don't you understand anything?"

"Yeah, my sister can't find a decent guy and my best mate is just going a little bit crazy."

"You should really go talk to him," Hermione said while putting her hand on Ron's arm.

"Yeah, see if I can set him straight," Ron looked up half heartedly, "I love you."

"I love you more," Hermione replied as he apparated away.

With a pop Ron materialized in front of the Burrow, his home. He walked inside the kitchen to find it unusually lonely. The only noise to be heard was the scratching of the brush against a frying pan as it washed itself in the sink. Ron made his way up the stairs, deciding he would have that much needed, yet sober, talk with Harry.

He was on his way to Harry's room, when he passed Ginny's vacant room and noticed the door slightly ajar.

Pushing the door open he found Harry Potter- savior of the wizarding world sitting on Ginny's bed with his head in his hands. "Were did I go wrong?" Harry asked with out looking up—the old door hinges had given Ron's presence away.

"Do you want me to answer that for you?"

"Ron, I've lost my best friend," Harry said finally looking up with red eyes and water clearly present on the lens of his glasses.

Ron chose not to act smartly to that statement. "You went wrong when you broke up with her."

"I did it for her, Ron," Harry said quietly, putting his head back down.

"Well, me, Hermione and Ginny—especially Ginny, don't quite see how it was for her."

"It was, it still is all for her."

"How?"

"Well Bill and Charlie, they convinced me."

"Oh, no," Ron said shaking his head while Harry started his story.

"_Ginny, I love you with all my heart! I always have, I left you to fight a war for two years, but now I'm back." _

_He couldn't believe he was really going to do this, finally—he had asked permission almost a week ago. _

"_During those two years I always saw us as a couple. So if I am rushing into this I am sorry, but I love you so much, Ginny—" _

"_Harry can we talk to you for a moment?" came the voice of Bill through the door. _

"_Er-" Harry looked sick already and now her brothers had to come and mess this up, well now that the moment was ruined it would have to wait until later. "Be right back," He said as he walked to the next room. _

"_Harry my boy!" Bill said as Harry walked in to see Bill and Charlie sitting in two chairs, "Come sit."_

"_So," started Charlie, "We hear you fancy our sister."_

"_We hear you REALLY REALLY fancy our sister." Bill continued. They reminded him disturbingly of the twins. _

"_And we like you," Charlie continued_

"_And we are fairly certain our baby sister likes you too," Bill said with a smirk._

_She must really like him after the events of the other night, Harry thought wryly, "…and?" Harry asked. _

"_We think your moving somewhat, I don't know, fast."_

"_Why do you think that?" Harry ventured praying they didn't know about the night of the final battle. _

"_We have our reasons," Charlie said. _

"_We know what you were asking dad at the hospital," Bill said with a smirk as Harry breathed a sigh of relief. _

"_We know that you have the best intentions with our dear baby sister, don't tell her we called her that," Charlie continued, "We mutually agree that you would be a great candidate for Ginerva, but--"_

"_We think you might be rushing into things."_

"Is that all? Is that why you broke things off with her?" Ron asked as Harry abrubtly stopped his story.

"No, its not all, but I really should be getting to bed, I have work early in the morning," said Harry as he walked across the room and out of the door.

He couldn't admit why he did it, now looking back the reason was perhaps the stupidest thing he had ever done in his life. He missed Ginny.

Ginny woke up the next morning to a pecking sound at the window, it was Hedwig. She felt her heart skip a beat, what could Harry have to say to her? After what he had seen last night, she was sure he had jumped to conclusions and would never even care to look at her again, let alone send her an owl. Quickly jumping off her bed, Ginny scurried across the room and opened the window.

Hedwig, being ever loyal to her dearest Harry, gave Ginny a nasty glare while dropping the letter on the floor and quickly flying back out leaving Ginny aghast, wouldn't Harry want a reply?

Of course not, Harry would most probably tell be telling her she was some sort of Scarlet woman and he wanted to forget he had ever been intimate with her. Ginny's thoughts quickly moved to her womb and the baby inside. Not only would he think Ginny a scarlet woman but now, after last night with Drew he would think the baby was some disgusting little thing, who belonged to another man.

Ginny felt disgusting. She felt like she should wear a large scarlet letter on her chest to let everyone know what she had done to Harry, her dear beloved Harry.

Hot tears flowed from her eyes as she adverted them towards the floor, blinking away tears she could see the still untouched letter laying there. Her curiosity was getting the better of her the parchment etching at her mind, she had to know what Harry wanted to say to her.

She slowly bent forward, picking it up, for all Ginny thought Harry would want to tell her the parchment was incredibly small and light. Bad thoughts poured into her mind, until she remembered the lunch they had scheduled for later that day.

She had to tell him them she would tell him everything, and she would tell Drew that he meant nothing to her she only had room in her heart for Harry she needed him.

Turing the piece of parchment over she recognized Harry's seal. The seal was unusual for Harry as it was quite elaborately decorated. A large letter 'P' stood entwined with a smaller letter 'H', all in the deepest scarlet. She could only wait for the day when another letter, the letter 'G' would also become entwined in the seal.

Gingerly, Ginny slid her finger along the parchment breaking the seal to see not even a sentence hurriedly scrawled across the parchment.

_Have to work, can't go to lunch _

That's all it said, no emotion whatsoever. What could Ginny be thinking, of course he would never want to see her again, and frankly after the way he acted towards her last night why would she want to even remotely entertain the thought of seeing him. He disgusted her, she disgusted herself. After last night how could she even entertain the idea of Harry, his name made her want to be sick, or was that the morning sickness kicking in? Ginny didn't have time to think about it as she ran from her bedroom down the hall locking herself in the bathroom not even noticing her brother and Hermione watching her from the sitting room.

"Is she okay?" Ron asked once they heard the distinctive sounds of a person vomiting.

Ignoring Ron, Hermione stood up and made her way across the sitting room, while knocking on the door. "Ginny, are you going to be okay? Do you need crackers, water, anything?" Hermione couldn't help but think that Harry should be here, she could just imagine him being the doting father-to-be, driving Ginny insane. Alas, Hermione thought sadly, Harry was not there. He was off toiling away at some job, she didn't even know what he did or where he worked, only that he worked hard, often and at odd times.

"Crackers," Ginny croaked from the bathroom.

"Ron! Crackers! Now!' Hermione snapped, and Ron quickly walked the few steps into the small kitchen to gather crackers and a glass of water for his sister. When he turned back, he saw a ghostly pale and haggard looking Ginny coming out of the bathroom. Her red hair no longer had brilliance and slight bouncy curls; instead her hair was dull and hung drearily around her face. Her porcelain skin no longer held a tinge of rose but was now a grey ashen colour. Her freckles even lost there vividness looking like alien flecks of colour in a pile of ash. And her eyes, once vivid and alive! Even throughout the war she would never let anything take her life away from her, but now it was gone. Looking into her eyes was like looking into death.

Ron couldn't look straight at his sister. Casting down his eyes he held out the crackers to her, she mumbled a thanks before crashing her tired body on to the sofa while Hermione ran off down the hall, later returning with a blanket.

"Ron," Hermione hissed.

"Huh, what?" he said coming out of his stupor, he felt frozen from looking at his once lively little sister, she was now so withdrawn. He looked over her on the sofa, she was facing the pillows, in fetal position, her arms hugging herself. It broke his heart.

"Ron, watch her while I go get some soup from the store down the road."

After a quick peck on the cheek from Ron, Hermione was gone, quickly going down the street to the corner store. It was a beautiful day and also Hermione's twentieth birthday and this was most definitely not the way she had imagined it starting off. She walked through the aisles growing increasingly impatient at her inability to find anything. Her quest quickly changed to finding someone who worked there. She quickly spied a tall thin boy with a green apron stocking the shelves with baby formula.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where to find the, Harry?" Hermione asked as the boy turned around, she was taken aback to find it was none other than the saviour of the entire wizarding world, working in a small grocery store, stocking cans of baby food on shelves.

"Hermione!" Harry said, she could see his cheeks becoming red.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked at the same time.

"Well, you know we live down the road and I was getting some soup," she replied, "Is this your job?"

"Yeah, well you know you can't really get far in the muggle world without a degree in anything," Harry said looking down at his feet.

"Harry—" Hermione started in a sympathetic voice.

"Soup is two aisles over," Harry stopped her, not wanting to hear her pity, "anything else?"

"Yes, the medicine aisle," Hermione said, hoping Harry would be to thick to figure out that Ginny wasn't feeling up to the weather.

"The next aisle over," Harry said as he went back to stocking the shelves, seemingly forgetting Hermione's presence.

Hurrying down the aisles Hermione quickly gathered several cans of soup and an assortment of medicines she thought would pacify Ginny's ills. Ginny had decided she would do things the muggle way during her pregnancy, now she would have to use the muggle way full fledge, so as not to get weird interactions between magical and muggle medicines. Walking back to the baby aisle she saw Harry placing reams of diapers on the shelves.

"Yes, Hermione," Harry said in a slightly annoyed manner.

"We need to talk," she started, "I really want to talk to you about what has been going on."

Turning around and leaning against the shelf, "So talk," Harry crossed his arms while looking at his watch, "I am due for my ten minute break anyhow."

"First, why are you working here? You could have any job in the ministry?"

"Only because I am Harry Potter, not because I deserved a job," Harry retorted.

"Fine then," she knew not to argue that point with him, "but why here, a grocery? Plus you're like five years older than all the other kids working here and a hundred times wiser."

"I told you, and you being a muggle should understand this. You can't get a job with an primary school education."

"True, but what confuses me the most is why you need a job? What happened to your fortune?"

"Yeah, sometimes I ask myself the same thing," He said looking at his watch, "but I really must be going, my boss gets mad if we shirk our jobs. To answer your question," he said while turning towards his work, "How do you think we funded our side of the war?" Suddenly Harry's whole demeanour changed, "By the way, don't think I've forgotten your birthday, I plan on showing up, granted I'm not needed at work."

"But aren't you working now?"

"Yeah, this shift ends in three hours, I meant one of my other jobs," Harry said nonchalantly returning to his monotonous task of stacking diapers.

After paying for her purchases, Hermione hurried home, Ron had some explaining to do something he had been doing when Ginny inconveniently became sick. Rushing back up the flights of stairs to their flat, Hermione viewed Ginny to be in the same position while Ron listened to the wireless though kept a protective eye on his little sister, a look which somehow warmed Hermione's heart. She quickly gave Ginny some medicine to try and alleviate her nauseous, and fixed her a bowl of warm soup.

"Ginny, Ron and I must run down to Diagon Alley, if you need anything, Floo your mother."

The only answer she received was a loud snoring sound emitted from the couch. "Okay then, let's go Ron."

Once, in the park across the street from the flat Ron questioned his girlfriend, "What's wrong?"

"Why do you automatically think something is wrong Ronald Weasley?"

"Because you always get anxious when something is wrong," Ron replied. It was true, her hand though at her side, was slightly shaking erratically while her stomach felt like it was wringing itself into knots.

"So what was it that Harry told you last night?"

Ron then proceeded to explain the previous night to Hermione.

"That's all, well he didn't finish explaining, but I think we may have something," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"What? Really? How?" Ron stood in awe of Hermione.

"Well, I'm not sure yet, I'll—"

"Have to do some research," Ron finished, "yeah, yeah. I know how your plans work."

"Right," Hermione replied wryly, not wishing to delve into the reasons Harry might have broken it off with Ginny, at this moment and in public. "But, what I really want to know is what you know about Harry's job or should I say jobs?"

"I have no clue." Ron replied, "outside of when us three are together, I hardly see him—why the sudden interest?"

"Seems like there is a new employee at the corner grocery," replied Hermione, " one guess as to whom."

"Tom Riddle," Ron replied sarcastically.

"No, Ron," replied Hermione frustrated as she had no time for jokes, "Harry Potter."

"Imagine if Rita found out about that?"

Again, ignoring Ron's comment, Hermione pressed on, "Our newest research project shall be to find out all of Harry's jobs."

"This is so complicated," Ron let out a breath, exasperatedly.

"You're telling me," replied Hermione as she gave Ron a kiss full on the lips.

"When can we tell everybody?" Ron asked

"Soon, Love, but we need to make sure Ginny and Harry are okay first."

" I can't wait to tell everyone," Ron said while kissing her forehead.

"Me either," she replied as they walked hand in hand back across the road towards Ginny and Hermione's flat.


End file.
